Ron et Hermione en chansons
by Cloporte
Summary: Ceci était destiné à être un one-shot, mais vu les circonstances... Disons un one-shot à développements multiples. Histoire romantique entre Ron et Hermione. Chaque chapitre est basé sur une chanson.
1. La vie est laide

_Note d'une cloporte: Ceci n'est pas une song-fic, je me suis simplement inspirée d'une chanson.  
C'est une chanson de Jean Leloup. Je sais que la plupart des membres de sont des Européens, alors la plupart, vous devez ignorer qui il est.  
Jean Leloup était un grand auteur, compositeur, interprète et Québécois. Il n'est pas mort, il a juste lâché ce travail parce qu'il était tanné du show-business et de tout ce que ça impliquait...  
La chanson est 'La vie est laide'. C'est l'histoire d'une fille qui se trouve laide et qui aime son patron qui ne la remarque pas parce qu'elle est laide.  
C'est dans ces paroles-là, que j'ai vu la relation deRon et Hermione..._

* * *

La vie est laide  
Hermione avait assisté au match avec la plus grande joie. Il faisait très beau pour cette finale de Quidditch qui opposait les Serdaigles et les Gryffondors. L'équipe des Gryffondors avait marqué quelques buts, mais l'équipe des Serdaigles était légèrement en avance.  
Les attaqueurs des deux équipes ne cessaient de voler en tout sens, tandis que les poursuiveurs se promenaient lentement, guettant le moindre scintillement du vif d'or.  
Le coeur d'Hermione fit un bond, lorsqu'elle aperçut le gardien de Gryffondor. Malgré la distance, elle pouvait sentir ses muscles se serrer sous le stress. Ses cheveux d'un roux éclatant volaient au vent, dégageant ainsi son visage dur. Elle se surprit à le trouver beau et elle rougit.  
La jeune fille l'observa quelques minutes, sans s'intéresser au but que venait de faire Gryffondor. Alors, que toute la foule, autour d'elle, s'écriait de joie, le regard de Ron s'illumina et il sourit à ses supporters. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Hermione. Il lui sourit et retourna son attention sur la partie.  
Ce simple sourire avait réussi à chambouler Hermione. Elle sentait son intérieur fondre. Jamais, elle n'avait ressenti un sentiment aussi fort et elle n'était pas capable de le nommer. Elle était si émue et gourmande d'émotions, qu'elle ne cria pas, comme les autres Gryffondors, lorsqu'Harry attrapa le vif d'or et confirma la victoire de son équipe.  
Menée par la foule, elle se retrouva sur le terrain avec les autres. Tous acclamaient leur équipe. Elle vit Ginny embrasser Harry, pendant que Seamus lui ébouriffait les cheveux. Angelina et Alicia étaient entourées par des garçons que Hermione ne connaissait pas vraiment. Et Ron... Son coeur se mit à battre plus vite.  
Hermione s'avança vers lui avec un sourire timide et les joues rouges. Il parlait avec Dean, Lavande et Parvati. Il parlait fort et souriait.  
Lorsqu'il le distingua, son sourire s'élargit et il prit sa main.  
-T'as vu ça, Mione? Je les ai tous arrêté...à part quelques-uns...  
Hermione ria avec Dean, Lavande et Parvati. Quand elle retourna son regard vers ses doux yeux, il ne la regardait plus. Il fixait Lavande qui riait encore.  
Hermione eut un pincement au ventre en voyant les yeux du jeune homme et de Lavande se rencontrer. Ils restèrent quelques secondes figés par le contact de leur regard, pendant que Dean et Parvati continuait de parler de la partie.  
Les yeux bleus de Lavande se baissèrent pour regarder la main d'Hermione que Ron tenait toujours. Puis, elle fixa Hermione qui l'observait avec peur.  
Le rouquin défit l'emprise qu'il avait sur la main d'Hermione et s'en alla, après avoir déclaré:  
-Je vais aux douches!  
Bouleversée, Hermione partit sans rien dire.  
À son dortoir, elle se jeta sur son lit et pleura sans comprendre la douleur qui la ravageait. Et, lentement, elle se releva et se dirigea vers le grand miroir.  
La jeune fille, qu'elle y vit, était maigre, sans aucune forme avantageuse. Ses longs cheveux, ébouriffés par le vent, étaient comme une masse encombrante. Hermione frotta ses yeux d'un brun trop ordinaire pour les goûts extravagants de Ron.  
Et soudain, elle comprit. Elle aimait Ron. Elle l'aimait trop. Et le désespoir s'empara d'elle. Il était si... tellement... tellement désintéressé par elle. De nouvelles larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues blanches.  
De son dortoir, elle pouvait entendre les exclamations des autres Gryffondors dans la salle commune. Ils s'apprêtaient à fêter la victoire de leur équipe.  
Hermione soupira bruyamment et se dirigea vers son lit. Lorsque soudain, on cogna à sa porte.  
-Hermione? demanda la voix de Ginny.  
La rouquine rentra dans la pièce sombre et chercha des yeux la jeune fille. Quand elle la repéra, elle vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.  
-Tu viens? La fête va commencer...  
-Je ne sais pas, Ginny... J'ai plein de travail à faire...  
-Aller, Hermione! s'impatienta Ginny.  
Hermione pensa à Ron. Elle s'imagina que c'était lui qui était venu la chercher. Il aurait trouvé un moyen de contourner le sortilège des escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs des filles. Il l'aurait implorer et lorsqu'il aurait vu ses larmes, il l'aurait consoler. Hermione en voulait à Ginny d'avoir été plus vite que son frère.  
La jeune fille releva la tête pour fixer Ginny. Cette dernière remarqua les yeux rouges d'Hermione.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as, Mione? s'inquiéta-t-elle.  
Hermione ressentie alors un grand soulagement de savoir qu'elle avait quelqu'un à qui parler.  
-Je suis laide, Ginny.  
Surprise et choquée par l'affirmation de son amie, Ginny resta bouche bée.  
-Remarque, continua Hermione. Je suis peut-être laide, mais je suis intelligente!  
-Mais de quoi parles-tu, Hermione? s'exclama Ginny. Tu n'es pas laide!  
Incapable de rajouter un mot de plus à ce sujet, la rouquine s'empara du poignet de son amie et l'emmena au miroir.  
-Tu n'es pas laide, répéta Ginny en plaçant Hermione devant la glace.  
Hermione n'en était pas du tout rassurée. Elle sourie pour que Ginny la laisse tranquille. Mais au contraire, celle-ci l'amena vers la salle commune.  
Lassée, Hermione se laissa guider. Elle s'assit à côté de Parvati qui discutait encore avec Dean. Ginny était partie chercher des bièrreaubeurres.  
-Métamorphose est bien plus facile que Potions! Et puis...  
-Mais non! coupa Parvati. Si Métamorphose était si facile, je ne crois pas que McGonnagall l'enseignerait!  
Tous les deux se mirent à rire. Parvati avait les joues rouges et Dean la voix plus rauque que d'habitude. Hermione les trouvait ridicules. Il n'y avait rien de drôle! Et puis soudain, son regard se posa sur un Ron entourés de personnes qui l'écoutaient et rigolaient. Il parlait fort encore une fois.  
Alors que son 'public' s'étouffait de rires. Elle le vit jeter un bref regard à Lavande, qui était debout à côté de lui. Il sembla hésiter quelques instants et finalement, il passa son bras autour du cou de la jeune blonde.  
Celle-ci ne dit rien et au contraire, elle se rapprocha de lui.  
Hermione n'entendait plus rien. Elle ne voyait qu'eux. Elle ne prit pas la bouteille que lui tendait Ginny. La seule chose qu'elle sentait était le pincement terriblement douloureux qu'elle avait au coeur. Son coeur souffrait alors que son esprit essayait de dissiper cette douleur.  
"Il se lassera de cette conne..."  
Et puis le pincement revint, plus fort.  
"Il ne m'a même pas remarquer..."  
Elle essaya de ne pas faire attention au couple, mais partout où elle dirigeait ses yeux, il y avait un autre couple lui rappelant qu'elle était seule. Ginny, qui avait posé la bouteille d'Hermione dans ses mains, parlait énergiquement avec Harry qui la regardait profondément. Des plus jeunes qui se cajolaient dans un coin. Dean qui caressait les cheveux de Parvati qui lui souriait stupidement.  
"Je suis peut-être laide, mais je suis intelligente!"  
Sans avertissement, son regard se posa sur Ron et Lavande. Le pincement se fit encore plus intense. Elle se ressaisit.  
"Un jour, il se calmera, sa jeunesse, il finira. Ce sera moi qu'il choisira. Ce sera moi qu'il épousera..."  
Alors, qu'il riait à la remarque de Seamus, Ron se retourna. Il remarqua l'attention d'Hermione braquée sur lui. Il lui sourit chaleureusement. Elle crut qu'elle allait fondre dans son fauteuil.  
"Comme la vie est laide!" 


	2. Reine Lavande

_Je crois que je n'avais pas vraiment le choix... Voici un deuxième chapitre pour La vie est laide!  
Une suite du point de vue de Ron. Encore une fois, je me suis inspirée d'une chanson.  
Reine Émilie, de Pierre Lapointe. Vraiment très bon auteur interprète! C'est comme 'Les triplette de Belleville', mais avec des paroles un peu plus censées...  
Alors, voilà Ron qui pense à...Lavande (eh oui!)._

_Cloporte_

* * *

Chapitre 2: Reine Lavande  
La soirée tirait à sa fin et la salle commune des Gryffondors se vidait de plus en plus vite. Ron parlait avec Harry, Seamus et Ginny. Accrochée à son bras droit, Lavande Brown souriait à tous et semblait ne pas prêter attention à la conversation.  
Malgré lui, Ron ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir en pensant à la belle blonde qui se tenait à lui. Il pouvait sentir son odeur de fleur. Sa peau était douce sous ses gros doigts qui l'effleuraient quelques fois.  
Il n'avait jamais pensé tenir Lavande Brown dans ses bras. Elle était comme un bijou dans un magasin, trop lourd et trop cher. C'était un moment dont il se souviendrait comme celui où il avait été spécial pour quelqu'un qu'il trouvait spéciale lui aussi.  
-Je dois aller au toilette, déclara Ginny. Je reviens dans quelques instants...  
-Oh! Attends-moi, j'arrive! implora Lavande en se défaisant de l'étreinte de Ron pour suivre la rouquine.  
Lorsque toutes les deux furent disparues derrière la porte des toilettes, Seamus se retourna vers Harry.  
-Alors, Harry, c'est pour vrai, toi et Ginny?  
Ron sursauta en revenant à la réalité.  
-Pardon? s'exclama-t-il. Harry! Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ma soeur?  
-Rien! se défendit Harry. Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez insinuer, mais ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez...  
Seamus regarda malicieusement Harry, tandis que Ron, lui le fixait avec des yeux réprobateurs.  
-En tout cas, si tu n'es pas intéressé, Harry, moi je voudrais bien essayer une approche! ironisa Seamus.  
-Ah! Les gars! Vous parlez de ma soeur!  
Malgré tout, un sourire apparut peu à peu sur les lèvres de Ron. Les trois garçons éclatèrent de rires.  
-Moi à ta place, Ron, décréta Seamus, je surveillerais mes arrières!  
-Pourquoi tu dis ça? demanda Ron.  
-Lavande, c'est tout un morceau!  
-Oui, j'avais remarqué, sourie le jeune rouquin.  
Ses pensés revinrent à la silhouette de la belle blonde. Elle était un bijou et lui avait pu la faire sortir d'en dessous du comptoir pour la contempler au toucher. Il n'avait plus qu'à l'acheter!  
-D'accord, dit Harry, sérieusement. Elle est belle...très belle, rajouta-t-il sous les regards de Seamus et Ron. Mais, elle...elle est pas trop...belle?  
-De quoi tu parles? questionna Ron, intrigué. Tu pense que je ne suis pas capable de...d'attirer une belle fille?  
Ron était indigné. Comment son meilleur ami pouvait pensé qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour Lavande?  
-Non, médita Seamus. Harry a raison. Lavande dire? Euh...très précieuse.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?  
-Eh bien, en quatrième année, je suis allés au bal de Noël avec elle...et elle n'est pas de tout repos!  
-Oui, continua Harry. Tu sais comment elle est avec Trelawney!  
-Mais si elle est belle! ajouta Ron.  
Seamus lui sourit tristement.  
-Madame Lavande dégage des odeurs de cannelle agrémentée de camphre qui ravivent les ardeurs qui vous montent jusqu'au coeur. Tellement que, homme ou femme, personne n'y résiste. Mais personne n'a pu voir. Et tout le monde tombe sous le charme de Lavande Brown! chantonna Seamus.  
Ron resta figé par ces paroles. Avait-il été aussi aveugle que cela? Lavande s'était-elle emparé de lui?  
Il se souvint de son odeur. Elle était restée collée à lui. Elle semblait plus superficielle et plus banale. Ron fut soudain rempli de doutes. Il se sentait comme un homme sous l'emprise d'une Vélane. 'Je suis faible', pensa Ron.  
Tout à coup, la situation n'était plus drôle. Il voulait parler. Pas à Seamus, le sale traître d'émotions ni à Harry qui semblait penser comme Seamus. Son regard se posa alors où Hermione s'était assise, il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Mais la chaise était libre.  
Sans comprendre pourquoi, son coeur se serra fortement.  
-Vous ne vous êtes pas trop ennuyés de nous? demanda une voix douce et coquette.  
Lavande se tenait devant lui. Elle s'était remaquillée et son odeur était encore plus forte dans les narines de Ron.  
Ses yeux étaient pénétrants et intimidants. Elle le fixait sans aucune gêne, comme si elle le possédait. Cette pensée écoeura Ron.  
Il essaya de se rassurer.  
'Mais la mode se passe et l'ambiguïté reste. Madame Lavande est déjà démodée. Celle que l'on appelait la Reine, devenue moins que rien. Elle s'en ira mourir, en attendant le pire.'


	3. Pense à ta carrière

_Voici le troisième chapitre. Il se passe dans les toilettes des filles, lorsque Ginny et Lavande quittent les garçons pour se refaire une beauté. Le point de vue est mélangé par les deux jeunes femmes. Ce chapitre m'a été imaginé avec la chanson 'Pense à ta carrière', des Rita Mitsouko. Dans ce chapitre, on peut constater la superficialité de Lavande. Pour ma part, je le trouve très drôle ce chapitre!_

**Chapitre 3: Pense à ta carrière**

Ginny se lavait les mains, alors que Lavande se fixait dans le grand miroir qui s'étalait devant les lavabos. Elle souriait de toutes les manières et poussait des soupirs de mécontentement.

-Est-ce que tu trouves que j'ai un gros nez quand je souris? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Ginny s'esclaffa de rire.

-Quoi?

-Ben oui, quoi! s'impatienta Lavande le plus sérieusement du monde. Mon sourire grossit mon nez! Je le savais!

-Mais non! expliqua Ginny. Ton nez n'est pas gros. Tu ne souffres pas du syndrome Weasley comme moi...

Le regard de Lavande changea de boudeur à intéressé. Elle observa Ginny quelques instants.

-Comme tu es belle, Ginny! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi! plaisanta la rouquine.

Lavande observa la jeune fille qui se tenait devant elle. Elle était d'une simplicité qui agaçait Lavande. Mais malgré tout, elle discernait quelques traits qui pouvaient révéler une grande beauté digne d'une star.

-Les plans, je les connais, commença Lavande. Et j'ai du flair, crois-moi.

Elle s'avança vers Ginny et ébouriffa ses cheveux roux.

-T'es mal coiffée chouchou! Tu sais pas t'arranger!

Lavande la contourna sans la quitter des yeux.

-Un petit tailleur, une coupe...

Elle emprisonna les minces cheveux de Ginny dans sa poigne.

-Une couleur moins...moins rousse...

Agacée, Ginny se défit de cette rudesse de paroles.

-Mais ouais, continua Lavande. Il faut changer tes manières...Me regarde pas avec cet air!

Ginny la fixait avec frustration et du dédain. Hypnotisée par ce regard, Lavande se reprit:

-Mais tu es très belle...naturellement...

La jeune fille entreprit de se laver les mains sous les yeux encore inquisiteurs de Ginny.

-Est-ce que c'est mon imagination, dit cette dernière, ou tu essaies de séduire mon frère?

Lavande se retourna vers Ginny et lui sourit, satisfaite.

-Je n'essaies pas...dit-elle malicieusement.

-Alors, c'est pour ça tous ces compliments! accusa la rousse. Tu veux que je te donne des renseignements sur mon frérot!

-Hey! Comme je te l'ai dit, les plans, je les connais. J'ai des facilités! s'exclama Lavande, indignée.

Sur ce, elle sortit de son sac à main une brillant à lèvres et quelques ombres à paupières de couleurs vives. Elle s'appliqua mécaniquement quelques couches sous le regard curieux de Ginny.

-Tu es sûre? demanda Lavande en pointant la bouteille de parfum qu'elle tenait maintenant dans ses mains.

-Je suis belle, dit Ginny, dignement. Et cette route, où tu veux m'engager, n'est pas celle que je veux faire prendre à ma beauté. Je suis belle.

Sans rien rajouter, elle sortit aussi fière que lorsqu'elle avait commencé ses paroles.  
Incrédule, Lavande retourna à ses occupations avant de murmurer lacement:

-Je pensais à ta carrière...


	4. Vous

_J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce quatrième chapitre, même s'il peut sembler un peu triste. C'est avec l'aide de la chanson 'Vous', de Pierre Lapointe(encore lui!) que je l'ai écrit. Les paroles sont vraiment très belles.  
Alors, Hermione qui pense encore à Ron. Mais cette fois-ci, je crois qu'elle tombe vraiment dans la dépression.  
Merci pour les reviews. Elles vous ont permises de lire ces chapitres._

**Chapitre 4: Vous**

Incapable de supporter cette situation, Hermione se leva de son siège et retourna à son dortoir. Elle tira les grands rideaux qui couvraient les fenêtres. La nuit étoilée s'offrait à elle comme un bon repas chaud. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et respira l'air frais de la nuit. Au loin, la forêt était sombre et la cabane d'Hagrid laissait échapper de la fumer de sa cheminée.

Ses mains tremblèrent lorsqu'elle se pencha plus vers l'avant de l'extérieur.  
'_Ron m'a abandonné_, pensa-t-elle. _Il est plus préoccupé par cette Lavande que par moi, sa meilleure amie!_'

Plus rapide que l'éclair, un doute s'empara d'elle. '_Suis-je vraiment sa meilleure amie? Ron est bien plus souvent avec Harry... Ce sont eux qui sont des meilleurs amis. Je suis que là pour les énerver en parlant de devoirs et de notes de cours..._'

La jeune fille fixa le lac et l'air frais gela ses joues humides. Hermione poussa un soupir et referma la fenêtre. Elle se retourna vers la chambre sombre et son regard se figea sur une vieille photo de Ron, Harry et elle.

-À vous qui m'avez volé mes plus belles années! dit-elle.

Le Ron sur l'image l'observa dignement.

-À toi qui m'as volé mes amours d'adolescence, murmura-t-elle désespérément.

-Hermione?

Parvati se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Malgré les ténèbres, elle s'aperçut bien vite du désarroi de Hermione.

Elle entra dans la chambre et s'approcha de la jeune fille. Elle posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule d'Hermione.

-C'est à cause de Ron?

Effarée, Hermione s'écarta en dévisageant Parvati.

-J'i... J'ignore de quoi tu parles!

Parvati sourit tristement.

-Tout le monde se doutait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous deux, même... Lavande.

-Oh, ne me parles pas d'elle! Elle est si...

-C'est de mon amie que tu parles, coupa gentiment Parvati.

Découragée, Hermione s'assit sur son lit et s'appuya les coudes sur ses genoux pour ainsi cacher son visage dans ses mains. Peu après, elle sentit le lit se ramollir sous le poids de Parvati qui s'était assise à côté d'elle.

-Écoutes, ce qui se passe en bas avec Ron et Lavande...

Le coeur d'Hermione se serra.

-Ça ne peut pas être temporaire, continua Parvati. Lavande est peut-être mon amie, mais je sais qu'elle n'adhère pas à la routine du même garçon.

Hermione regarda Parvati. Elle vit en elle tant de sincérité et de confort, qu'elle pleura en se confiant à cette fille avec qui elle n'avait jamais vraiment parlé.

-J'essaie de croire que la vie fait bien les choses, mais cette chose-là, je l'ai ratée. C'est pourquoi je ne peux me regarder sans me dégoûter de par le coeur.

Parvati la prit dans ses bras et la berça en murmurant quelques paroles douces.

Mais transporter par le dégoût d'elle même, par la haine et le désespoir, elle continua sur un ton qui frôlait la folie:

-De m'être senti de trop, de m'être senti de trop...

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, chuchota Parvati. Je suis sûre que ça passera...

-Je sais que toute laide chose se passe, mais en attendant, j'attends... soupira Hermione.

Parvati l'examina attentivement, laissant ses paroles s'infiltrer dans son cerveau, les dépeçant mot par mot. Ne sachant que dire, elle resserra Hermione dans ses bras et posa sa tête sur la sienne pour lui cacher les larmes qui glissaient le long de ses joues.


End file.
